


Texts from Charlie

by Undefined20Something



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Gay Castiel, Happily Ever After, M/M, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined20Something/pseuds/Undefined20Something
Summary: "Just, ya know, FYI and all that jazz but I DID NOT sleep with your boyfriend while we were in Vegas last month and he didn’t sleep with anyone else either."It was the oddest thing. He thought for sure that this text couldn’t possibly be meant for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Texts from Charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BirdBoneGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/gifts).



> This oneshot was completely inspired by a convo between me and BirdBoneGirl about our trip last month to Las Vegas for SPNVegasCon where I joked about sending a text to her boyfriend since were both bi and he was apparently worried about us alone together in Vegas. Yo, if you're reading this B....I didn't sleep with your girl! haha
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd y'all because I am impatient to post

**From Charlie, 9:38am:** _Just, ya know, FYI and all that jazz but I DID NOT sleep with your boyfriend while we were in Vegas last month and he didn’t sleep with anyone else either_

For the tenth time that day Cas slipped his phone out of his pocket to glance at it while working. It was the oddest thing. He thought for sure that this text couldn’t possibly be meant for him. Charlie didn’t text him often, usually only about that next weekend’s meet up or to have him remind Dean of something. She was Deans best friend, not his.

Dean lived with him. Moved in a little over a year before when he put an ad online about needing a roommate asap. His moving in was both a blessing and a curse. Blessing because Dean introduced Cas to a multitude of new people so his social circle, that was serious lacking before, was suddenly full. A curse because Cas fell head over heels in love with Dean within the first week of living together. He had thought he had managed to hide his crush pretty well, but now with this text from Charlie…she must have seen right through him.

Or this text was honestly sent to the wrong person and Cas was working himself up into a panic for nothing. But by the time his lunch rolled around, he had drafted and discarded dozens of responses to Charlies text. He finally settled on the most logical choice.

 **From Cas, 12:07pm** – _You’re gay and I don’t have a boyfriend. Did you mean to send this text to those friends you met up with in Vegas last month?_

It was until almost closing time that Cas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with, what he was assuming, was Charlies response. It was killing him not to check and see what she wrote but his boss was in the room and there was no chance to look. By the time he got to his car, he was even more confused than he was that morning with the first text.

 **From Charlie, 4:17pm:** _Uhhhhhh……Right. 2 plus 2 is not equaling 4 here. On your way home, can you just stop by my place real quick? We should really talk._

_________________

“Well…you kind of look like shit Cas…” Charlie was leaning on her door frame as he approached, clearly, she had seen him pull up to her place.

“Gee thanks Charlie.” Grumbling he pushed past her and into her living room. He always liked going over to Charlies, her house was organized chaos. Every surface was tidy but crammed full of books, nerdy pop culture figurines, LEGO sculptures, and fake weapons from shows and movies that Cas had never even heard of until he became friends with her and Dean.

He sat down on one end of her couch and motioned to the other side to get her to sit down. He just wanted to get this over with, whatever this was, so he could go home. He was getting over a cold and had been miserable for the last few days but they were so shorthanded at work and he had no sick time available. Simply put – he was exhausted and irritable.

“So…what’s with the cryptic text?” She ran her hands through her hair and avoided eye contact with him. It was obvious she was nervous about something but, as she had said earlier, two plus two was not equaling four here and he was so very confused. “Come on Charlie, whatever it is, you can tell me. Your secret is safe with me.”

She laughed. “Ok…sooo that text was meant for you.” It was so quiet in her house he could hear the clock ticking in the kitchen.

“I don’t…Charlie…I don’t have a boyfriend. I know you are gay as hell. You went with Dean and Sam to Vegas and you met up with two of your friends from high school there didn’t you? That was Jo and…Ruby?” She just nodded her head yes as she shifted in her seat. “Ok then you are making absolutely zero sense to me and I am tired, I want to go home, so can you just be straight forward with me?”

She sighed. “Fine. Fine. BUT this is me warning you…I am about to open a can of worms and I can’t put the lid back on once we have this convo, capiche?”

“Duly noted. Continue.”

“Ok…well, first things first, I know you are like madly in love with Dean.” He froze. Ok, so he was right, he didn’t hide that as well as he had hoped. “Oh don’t look so frightened! I figured it out about six weeks after Dean moved in with you. I’ve been there, remember? I moved in with my friend Alicia, fell ass over tits for her and that like ruined our friendship because she was straight-straight and I was in love-love. So yes, I noticed the signs with you and just zipped my lips. Besides – Dean has been a totally different person since he moved in with you. Better, actually.”

“I don’t understand – if you knew, and you know that we are not dating, then why would you send that text to me?” He looked down, picking the invisible lent from his pants. He couldn’t look her in the face with all his tightly kept secrets abruptly on display.

“That’s the thing though – I didn’t know that you and Dean aren’t dating.” His head snapped up to look at her. She looked to be sincere. “So a little back story on mine and Deans friendship…I knew I was gay right off the bat. But Dean? He was the straight playboy in high school when we met. It wasn’t until like five years after school ended that I found out he was bi and that was by pure accident. As in, I accidently walked in on him making out with a guy in his office at the auto shop. He is like totally tight lipped when it comes to guys he’s dating. I blame that on Daddy Winchester and his backasswards upbringing.”

Cas nodded along. He had met John, once. He was what you would call “old school”. He was very much a believer that women belonged in the kitchen, men only married women, and men went to work while the women raised the children. It was very 1950s of him and Cas still couldn’t believe how well-adjusted Dean and Sam seemed while being raised with John as a dad. To be fair, Mary was a sweetheart and more often than not, overruled John.

“Anyhow, when Dean moved in with you, I noticed an immediate change in his behavior. You only know the Dean that lives with you. He’s always been open and tactile with you right?” He nodded. “Well Dean before he moved in with you was rather closed off and hesitant, with almost everyone except with Sam and me. After seeing him interacting with you and you being all moony eyed over him – I just assumed that you guys were secretly dating and that you guys would let us all in on the news when you felt comfortable with it. I thought, rather erroneously now, that you were keeping it a secret because of Daddy Winchester.”

He sat in silence for a moment wondering what to say. “Sooo…” His voice cracked slightly, “What you are saying is that you thought we were dating and that prompted you to send me that text?”

“Yes.” She jumped up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, returning mere seconds later with her phone in her hand. “You see, I was of course with Dean the entire trip to Vegas so I was privy to the fact that you guys were texting each other _constantly_.” Cas could feel his cheeks reddening at that. Yes, he could fully admit, to himself, that he was texting Dean a little more than normal while they were away for that week in Vegas. Well, for the first half at least. He missed him and he was worried about him being an attractive, single guy away on vacation in Vegas. “But…” She continued, “I had to put up with Mr. Sulky face after you suddenly went mute. Want to clue me in why you went from a couple hundred texts a day to just a handful?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I was busy at work so I couldn’t text Dean all the time.”

“Oh pssh…don’t give me that crap Cas, I’m smarter than that. See I figured it out a la Sherlock Holmes style. You conveniently stopped texting as much the same night that I took Deans phone from him and texted you myself. You know the night. At the strip club. The one I dragged him to. And I figured that you thought Dean must have slept with someone on that trip.”

“That was you?” He could remember the text from Dean like he had just received it. ‘ _Cas, distracted here. Gorgeous ass women on stage 2 feet from me, lucky me! Talk later.’_ He had received a few more drunken gibberish texts that night but it had felt like a punch to the heart at the time.

“Yup. Dean was shitfaced at that strip club and was paying more attention to his phone, ie YOU, rather than the stage. I snapped his phone off the table when he went to the bathroom. I was just joking around, but I realize now that that was a mistake. It’s obvious how much Dean loves you and I didn’t mean to fuck that up. I am sorry. I will be apologizing to Dean too. It wasn’t until we got back and Dean was so upset because suddenly you were avoiding him at home that I had to come clean.”

“I’m not avoiding him!”

“Please. And I am actually the Queen, and not for some fictional land. Dean won’t stop texting and mopping about you shutting him out. Look, see…” She flipped her phone to him to let him read through a series of texts she had received from Dean over the last couple days.

 **From Dean, 12:34am:** _I didn’t see Cas once today. I don’t know how much more of this I can take. This is horrible._

 **From Dean, 8:56am:** _Why does it feel like I haven’t talked to him in a month?_

 **From Dean, 9:22pm:** _He came out of his room to grab some food and it was awkward AF._

 **From Dean, 9:23pm:** _Shouldn’t it have felt like this when we first moved in together not a year later? I knew this was too good to be true._

 **From Dean, 1:30pm:** _Have you talked to him? WTF is going on?_

 **From Dean, 11:12pm:** _Ok, he will answer *some* of my texts but when he gets home, he goes running and then comes back and locks himself in his room to “work”_

 **From Dean, 7:35am:** _I shouldn’t have gone to Vegas_

 **From Dean, 2:46pm:** _Everything has changed and I don’t know why_

 **From Dean, 4:02pm:** _ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE CHARLIE_

“That last one was sent right before I asked you to stop by. I haven’t answered him – I had to talk to you first. I had to apologize for being a complete utter bitch. I wanted to ogle pretty girls with my best friend, but my best friend just wanted to make heart eyes with you. I shouldn’t have gotten between you two. I was drunk and being stupid. It’s not an excuse, but the truth. I should not have taken his phone and texted you. I am so so sorry.” There were tears running down her face as she reached out and grabbed back her phone. Her fingers flew across the screen. 

“But…” he paused. Nothing made sense. Dean doesn’t like him, that’s impossible. You’d think after living with him for a year, Cas would notice something like that.

“Now…I have answered him. I told him that all will be well. I know, I know, cryptic again. But you are going to march your happy ass home and talk to him. Like adults. Clear the air and lock yourselves away for the weekend. Bump uglies and be all happy joy joy with each other. Tell him what I did, its my fault for this hiccup between you two. I’ll never stick my nose back in where it isn’t wanted again.”

He couldn’t help but snort at that, “Yeah right Charlie.” He grabbed her up in a tight hug. He wasn’t mad with her, not really. Just disappointed. He understood in a weird way – she was jealous because her friendship had shifted on her and she didn’t handle that well.

“Ok so I won’t meddle for a long time, but seriously…” She was ushering him to the door, more than slightly shoving him along, “...just go kiss the boy already.”

_________________

Cas was barely two steps in his front door before Dean was standing there, suddenly next to him and obviously worried. He had been so preoccupied with his own perceived heartache that he didn’t take the time to really notice how Dean was acting. He could kick himself because Dean was plainly not well.

“Cas?” He sounded hesitant, unsure. Not the happy, self-assured Dean he was use to hearing. “Uhh…Charlie just said you were on your way home.” He rubbed a hand across his face, “What, uh, what were you doing over there?”

It was now or never, he realized. He could man up and tell him the truth and potentially lose his best friend. Or he could also maybe get something he had always wanted. Deans eyes widened as Cas stepped up into his personal space. He hesitated, waiting to see if Dean would shove him away or step back. But he did neither, he licked his lips instead, giving Cas all the motivation that he needed to make a move.

Slowly he lifted his hands and cupped Deans face. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “Dean…” He whispered but, in the end, he didn’t couldn’t tell you for sure if he leaned forward first or if Dean did. They were trading kisses between smiles while stumbling towards the bedrooms, laughing as they tripped and slipped while shedding their clothing. Cas was happy it was Friday – they could spend the rest of the weekend making up for lost time.


End file.
